A Potter in the Family
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: This is going to sound like most other summaries you have read but Harry had other family besides the Dursleys, How will Hogwarts handle an Uchiha for a saviour, and what awaits Harry when all is done and over.
1. Chapter 1

**So I am trying something different, I will from now on only post one chapter of any story idea or thought bunny, if and when I get a decent amount of reviews I will continue. I understand the problem, sometimes you can't think of something to write, I understand I've been there my friends. But I need to know whether I am doing a decent story and am not wasting my time because I have a lot of stuff going on with school and life and my mom going crazy buying storage units and needing help. I will abolish storage wars one day, it is only a matter of time. So here is what I will call the Pilot for A Potter in the Family.**

On the night of October 31st 1981, we all know what happened in the Potter house hold, as well as the entire Wizarding World. What was not mentioned was where the savior had been living up until his first year at Hogwarts. You say Dursley but you are wrong, Dumbledore had wished to take him to the Dursley house hold but McGonogall knew the hatred the muggles held for Lily Evens-Potter. Petunia was not the only relative of the young Potter, on James' lineage tree, it shows his mother's maiden name was Uchiha. She had come over from the Elemental countries hidden in Japan, these countries power is more finely trained through fierce discipline and disconnection from all distractions aside from what is needed. They are more hidden than the magical community to where only leaders of the missionary villages and their highest ranking officers know of the outside existence of their barriers.

Without Dumbledore's knowing she had snuck the baby away from the house with the help of Severus Snape. With the scroll she had swiped from the Restricted Section of Hogwarts library, she focused her magic on the inked scroll to transport her to the Hidden Leaf Village. The next moment her eyes beheld an older fellow behind the desk a wooden desk with a strange symbol on it.

_"Ahem, would you be the village leader?"_ she said, trying to not mess up her Japanese.

_"Yes, may I ask who you are and how you entered my office?"_ the elder replied.

_"I am Minerva McGonagall, or McGonagall Minerva, I am from the Wizarding community beyond your Elemental countries."_

_ "What business could you have here?"_

_ "This child is in need of protection until the day he enters Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday. I would leave him in our world if not for the man who wishes to use him, his only other family is here with the Uchiha. If you were to check his lineage his grandmother on his fathers side originated here in the elemental colonies."_

_ "There is no need, I can see the Uchiha in him"_ said a voice behind them, Fugaku Uchiha stood at the doorway _"I will take him into my home where he will be raised as a proper Uchiha, my son Itachi would enjoy a younger brother"_ the older man nodded.

_"Very well, do you agree with his terms, this does mean he will be raised in our ways"_ the Hokage explained.

_"As long as this child remains safe I have no qualms"_ with that Minerva handed off the small bundle to the elder Uchiha. _"The boy's name is Harry, please take care of him"_ the raven haired leader nodded, satisfied Minerva left to Hogwarts. That night Fugaku brought the new Uchiha to the clan, his wife was waiting for him in the living room.

_"Fugaku, what happened? Who is this?"_ she asked indicating towards the bundle in his arms.

_"Meet the new member to our family, Hari."_ At the noise they heard a cry from the nursery, the went to see the one year old Itachi giving small whimpers.

_"Shh, Itachi it's alright, meet your knew brother"_ she brought the bundle up to the young baby's sight, she gently laid the baby into the crib with the other. Itachi looked over to his new sibling in awe at his presence, the parents smiled knowing already that Itachi would become very protective of their new family member.

**So there is the new story, for more chapters please give a review, I don't care if it is a "Good job" or "WTF" just something. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I do apologize that the chapter was so short, I thank those who have reviewed and favorite and followed. So here is the next chapter and I hope it makes it more interesting.**

Since Hari's enterence into the Uchiha house hold, four years passed, Hari and Itachi were completely inseperable, more so after the Third Shinobi War and Kyuubi attack. They had both been severely traumatized at four years old, Itachi had become passive while Hari became more introverted and only opening up to Itachi. At five they had received their new baby brother Sasuke, who they adored since he came home, they both restlessly trained past that until they were top of their class.

Two years later they both graduated early, mastered the Sharingan around eight, then passed the Chuunin exams at ten. These accomplishments were expected of Itachi, but Harry being only part Uchiha was a pleasant surprise to the Uchiha clan head, he now had two prodigies to carry the Uchiha clan to greatness. Half a year later they both began Anbu training, but on Hari's eleventh birthday a letter came into the mail, by owl. Sending messages with birds was common but owls were a rare sight as carrier birds, he opened his letter that spoke of magic and wizarding schools, he approached his father. His father scanned the letter, recognizing the name at the bottom and sighed, he looked at his adopted son.

_ "Hari, there are some things you need to know"_ and thus he relayed all he knew about the other world and how he came to be in their house hold.

"_S-so I'm not even Itachi's or Sasuke's brother?"_

"_No but you are an Uchiha, and it was promised that when you turned eleven you would be asked to attend this school, you will return in seven years time when you are finished with this special school. You cannot come back in between for travel between our two worlds is a tasking one, but I expect you to act as an Uchiha is expected to act."_ Harry, though still shell shocked, nodded at his father's orders, he went to his room where Itachi was waiting.

"_You know, don't you?" Itachi nodded "and you know that I am going to be gone for a very long while?" another nod. "What are we going to do, I won't be here to watch over our…your."_

"_Regardless of who you are, we will always be your brothers, never think differently"_ Harry nodded.

"_Then who will watch our little brother when you, you know."_

"_I have faith in him, he will resent me, maybe even you as well but he will be after my life, Sasuke is brilliant, just as much as you or me no matter what father says to him. He will survive, grow stronger, and eventually kill me, and you must let him do this if not for him than for me."_

"_But it does not have to be like this, if Sasuke is so brilliant why not tell him the truth?"_

"_I don't want him resenting his name, only me, though our family is mistaken does not mean he can give up the Uchiha name, I want him to where his clan proudly. You go to this school, get more power to protect our little brother, and never forget who you are, an Uchiha as much as a Potter"_ with that said he embraced the other raven. Hari wrote a reply and sent it back with the owl, he began preparing for his travel for the next few weeks and began practicing his English. As he was packing on the final day he heard a small voice at his door, when he turned he say a six year old Sasuke watching curiously, he walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"_Sasuke, I am going away for a while, we won't be able to see eachother for quite a few years so I want you to remember that Itachi and I love you, Okay?"_ Sasuke nodded his head cutely, with a near bone crushing hug Hari exited the room, ready to face his next adventure. He passed his father on his way out and gave him a bow in goodbye, the passed Itachi giving him a look as if to say good luck. Leaving the sanctuary he had relatives left and right giving a fair well or good luck to him, and he returned them all politely.

When he finally left and reached the Hokage's office he was met with his sensei's surrounding the room with a scroll laid on the ground. With parting words he stood on the scroll as the jutsu was performed, the next thing he saw was a large man with a scraggly beard and hair looking down at him.

"Harry? Is tha' you? Been a while since I last saw ye, ye were jus a lil tike then. You probly don' remember me but I am Hagrid, Keeper of the Keyes and Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Let's get star'ed with getting yer school supplies." And so Hari was introduced to the fantastical world to which he originated from, this may be more fun than he expected.

**And that ends chapter two, as I wrote this more people reviewed and I thank you for cooperating. Again I am sorry that there is not much to go with but I swear it will get more interesting later on.**


End file.
